Tragic Hearts
by HeavyDutyPLUS
Summary: Sometimes, traditions are meant to be broken. Some things are just unexplainable. Follow your heart and you’ll soon find out, what is right and what is...meant to be. Rated R for mentions of sexual contents.
1. How it begun…

**Tragic Hearts**

By **_Alex_**

**Chapter Summary- Kagome is just your _average_ teenage girl, going through everyday courses like every other her age. Being bullied by the boy she secretly got a crush on is just one of her everyday obstacals, she goes to her best friend Sango for comfort afterwards. Kagome might think it's strange that her crush always pick on her at school, but it doesn't compare to what is waiting for her at home… **

_**Chapter 1 - How it begun…**_

"Haha!" The silver haired hanyu laughed at the brunette who he had tripped. Unlike usual, it was short lived.

Kagome was so embarrassed that she fell face down, she didn't want to get up but she knew she couldn't just stay like that. She could hear everyone laughing at her. 'INUYASHA!' She mentally screamed. Kagome quickly stood up and turned to him. "You! You! You….!!" She was trying to come up with something that might offend him.

"What? I didn't do nothing you clumsy bitch." Inuyasha defended himself.

Laughter from the forming crowd was heard after he finished his statement..

"You you half-breed you!" Kagome finished her sentence, fuming, and without thinking, she made a run for it, crying uncontrollably.

The crowd went silent. No one had ever called Inuyasha, the most popular hunk in school, that in a long time. The last person to call him that or anything related, at least in his face, got beaten up badly after school by Inuyasha himself.

Inuyasha played off as if it didn't matter to him. "That bitch ain't got nothing to insult me with so she called me half-breed." He started. "Keh, big deal! I am a half-breed and proud." He lied. Inuyasha's deeply hurt that she called him that. Then giving the crowd a look, he asked. "Any of you have a problem with that?"

The crowd shook their heads nervously and started departing.

After they were all gone, Inuyasha thought back about the whole thing. 'Kagome seemed really mad…' He thought. 'Was it something I said?' He asked himself.

"He's such a jerk Sango!" Kagome cried in her friend's arms.

"Now now, it's ok." Sango comforted her best friend. "He's going to have a thing or two coming at him sooner or later."

Kagome sniffed and hugged onto Sango. "Why is he always picking on me? What did I ever do to him?" Kagome asked, through sniffs.

"He just have problems Kagome, don't worry about it." Sango rub her friend's back gently. "If you act as if his teasing and stuff don't affect you, maybe he won't bother you no more." Sango suggested.

'Why didn't I think of that?' Kagome thought. She didn't say anything after that. Kagome sat up striate and wiped away her tears. She stared at the basketball posters on Sango's walls blankly, in a deep trance.

Sango knew Kagome was thinking about _him_. 'That bastard…he had gone off the deep ends.' Sango thought. She hated to see her friend coming to her house after school crying everyday, looking for comfort. Sango knew Kagome was hurting too so she decide to take Kagome's mind off that ignorant dork. "You hungry?" She asked.

Kagome quickly turned to Sango, as if realizing she had company. "Uh…kind of." Kagome nodded.

They both went down to the kitchen.

"Damn Inuyasha, you're a sorry excuse for a man." Miroku exclaimed after hearing Inuyasha's story.

Of course Inuyasha told it differently, making him sound innocent and Kagome all guilty.

It went like this…

He was walking outside of school when he spotted a group of boys picking on 'dear' Kagome. He thought it was mean so he went over to defend her.

That only made it worst since people started to giggled and rant 'Kagome has a boyfriend, Kagome has a boyfriend.' Inuyasha growled back at them. 'I'm only her friend.'

That made Kagome cry. Inuyasha quickly came to her and ask what's wrong. She shook her head and said nothing. Of course he didn't believe her and so he asked again. She glared at him and kicked him in the shin.

Inuyasha whimpered as he was about to fall. He grabbed onto Kagome's leg and she fell with him.

Embarrassed, Kagome stood up and started yelling mean things to him. He was hurt and wanted to cry. She didn't care though, she called him a half-breed and ran. Leaving him on the ground crying.

Miroku didn't believed half of the tale, actually, he didn't believe it at all. The thought of Inuyasha crying was funny but he knew it'll never happen.

"Hey, she was the one calling me names!" Inuyasha defended himself. "I'm the good guy here!" He added.

Miroku shook his head ashamed. "Tisk tisk Inuyasha, tell me what really happened man."

"That's what really happened!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Do I look like an idiot?" Miroku simply asked.

Inuyasha stared at him for a half a second and then grinned.

"Shut up." Miroku knew Inuyasha was going to say 'yes'.

Inuyasha laughed.

"That story was the most ridiculous of any story you've told me." Miroky stated. "As long as I've known you, I've never seen you cry about anything much less an insult…from a girl." He added.

Inuyasha gave him a pout. "What? I was deeply hurt man." At least that was honest.

Miroku rolled his eyes and stood up. "Imma go to the store and get a beer, you coming?"

"Iight, you paying." Inuyasha stood up along with Miroku.

"Why me?" Miroku asked annoyed. "I paid last time."

Inuyasha look back. "Oh, didn't I tell you? Kagome took my wallet too." He asked and then pouted. "All my money is in there, I am but a poor man now…don't you have sympathy for a fellow hobo?"

Miroku stared at his friend awkwardly. "Get a grip man." He growled and wack Inuyasha across the head playfully.

"Yeah, abuse a hobo, no one cares anymore…." Inuyasha whined and rubbed his head.

A second of awkward silence and Miroku and Inuyasha started laughing as they went out the door.

"Yummmy…cookies!" Kagome squealed like a little girl getting rewarded.

Sango laughed. 'At least she's in a good mood now.' "Dig in. It's all yours."

Kagome's eyes widen. "Reallly?"

"Yup." Sango nodded.

"Aww…you sure you don't want any?" Kagome asked pouting. She didn't bother for Sango to answer, she opened the cookie jar and dug in.

Sango couldn't help but giggled at her friend.

They chatted a little about how their family was doing and such before Sango's phone rung.

"Hello?" Sango asked after she picked up the phone.

"Ah yes honey."

"It's my mom." She whispered to Kagome. "Wassup mom?" Sango asked over the phone.

"I'm going to be home early today, it appears to be an accident at the parking lot and they are closing the place down." Her mom explained.

Sango looked sad like and kept nodding.

"So if you would honey, take out the meat loaf for me." Her mom said after she was done explaining.

"Alright mom, anything else?" Sango asked.

"No, I'll be home in an hour at max." Her mom informed. She blew a kiss over.

Sango giggled. "Love you too mom, bye." She said before hanging up.

"So what happened?" Kagome asked after the phone was put down.

"Her company had a accident and they closed down." Sango started. "Mommy and the other workers get to stay home for the week until whatever going on is fixed." She finished.

"Aww…sorry to hear." Kagome said sadly.

"Nah it's alright." Sango smiled. "At least I'll get a week to spend quality time with my mom."

Kagome nodded. "But will I be able to come over?" She suddenly asked. "You know, your mom don't like visitors."

Sango frowned. "Yeah, about that." She sighed. "I guess I'll see you next week or so."

"Aww alright." Kagome nodded, in understanding. "Call me though, if you can…"

"Yeah ok." Sango gave Kagome a hug. "Mommy will be home in about an hour or earlier, you should go now."

Kagome nodded. "Sayonara don sang!" She said before leaving for the exit.

Sango walked Kagome out to the door and kept waving until Kagome was gone from view. 'Take out the meatloaf.' Sango remembered and went back to the kitchen.

"Oh great, a whole week without seeing Sango." Kagome sighed aloud. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk to her friend on the phone since Sango's mom wasn't exactly a friendless lady. She had a lot of adult friends and they will be calling like crazy. 'Probably to chat about the whole accident what so ever.'

Kagome kicked a rock on her way. "What am I to do?" She was used to staying at Sango's house till 9 o'clock at night since that's the time both their moms come home at.

'This suck…' She kicked the same rock ahead of her and kicked it again when she reached it.

Suddenly she heard laughing and talking. Kagome looked ahead to see Inuyasha and Miroku coming out of a corner. She quickly hid behind a garbage can near her to avoid contact with them.

They went past her without noticing. 'That was just to close for comfort…' Kagome sighed softly and sneaked her way home.

She opened the door and called out for her little brother.

No answer.

'No duh.' Kagome scoffed. 'The brat is in his room playing video games.'

Kagome made her way to her room. She threw her body onto her mattress. 'Ahh, maybe I should sleep this whole day off.' Kagome thought. It was 3:55 right then, close to four. 'Five more hour till mom be home, she'll call me up for dinner.' Right then Kagome begin to close her eyes.

Kagome slept for about two and a half an hour when a screeching was heard. She abruptly sat up. "BUYO!" She yelled knowingly. 'Something is going on with Buyo.' Her mind told her as she quickly made her way out of her room.

"Buyooo?" She called as she headed the way she heard the screech. "Buyooo…" She called again, now kind of scared. "Where are you Buyo?"

The lights in the small hallway leading to the attic wasn't lit so it was kind of dark. 'The clouds is about to rain Kagome, it's nothing.' She told herself yet she was shaking lightly.

The whole thing reminded her of a scary movie she watched on a date with Hojo last week. It was about a lady who heard her dog bark somewhere in the forest. It was dark out but she went looking for her puppy. Then out of nowhere, zombies started cornering her. It was so scary, at least to Kagome.

'This is your house, no where near the forest…' Kagome tried to persuade herself she wasn't going to get killed by some walking zombies. "Buyo?" She called again, but softly this time.

All of the sudden, her cat gave another screech. Kagome quickly ran towards the sound. She was now positive her cat was in danger but she also knew she wasn't since in the movie, the dog only barked once.

Kagome made her way up the attic stairs, she couldn't find the light switch but she found a flashlight. Kagome shine the flashlight ahead of her and opened the attic door. She started coughing since it was so dusty.

'No one has been up here for a long time.' She acknowledged. "Buyo?" She called again softly.

Now a soft meow was heard somewhere deep in the room. Kagome cough some more as she made her way into the dusty room. She shined her flashlight around, looking for the fat cat.

"Buyo?" Kagome asked again.

She was relief and happy when Buyo meowed again. The sound was right next to her.

Kagome look down into a box near her and found the cat. It was tangled in some Christmas wires and had some old junk surrounding her.

Kagome bend down and started untangling the cat. "How on earth did you get into this mess?" Kagome asked her cat. It just meowed.

'Some things I'll just never know.' Kagome thought. When she finally got the cat out, Kagome's eyes laid on a dusty little blue book. What caught her attention was the K clearly written on the cover, the rest was covered by dust.

"What's this?" Kagome asked and picked it up. She dusted the dust off the name and gasp. It said 'Kikyo' on it in bold letters. 'Didn't I heard this name somewhere already?' Kagome asked herself. It was familiar but she couldn't pinpoint where or who she heard it from.

"Meow…" Buyo started purring and rubbing against Kagome's side.

"Alright mister, we got to get you cleaned." Kagome promptly put the book into her side pocket. She carried Buyo up and grabbed the flashlight with her free hand.

Kagome made her way out the attic with a sigh. 'I'm never going up there again.' Kagome noted to herself. It was scary and she isn't exactly a fan of scary things.

Kagome went into her room and locked it, as if scared something was after her. She carried Buyo into the bathroom and put it down. Kagome put a bucket under the faucet and fixed the water to make it warm.

Buyo purred softly as it started licking itself clean.

"Eww…" Kagome groaned in disgust. "Don't do that, dust aren't digestible!" Kagome exclaimed. Then she remembered Buyo eats everything and anything in sight. "Well it's still gross." She told herself and place Buyo into the bucket.

The cat screeched and tried to get out.

"Stay Buyo, stop that." Kagome whined as the cat desperately tried to pry of Kagome's hold on her and escape.

Kagome quickly poured water atop the cat, soaking it.

The cat stopped struggling and started shivering.

"Oh come on, it's warm." Kagome protested. She washed the cat some more before carrying it out and into a neatly folded towel. She cleaned the cat with the towel.

Buyo started shaking the water out and puffing out it's beautiful fur when Kagome stop drying it with the towel.

Kagome smiled at Buyo. "There, all clean." She exclaimed happily. "Now don't you ever go up there again." Kagome said, pointing her fingers at the cat.

Buyo just ignored her and jumped down onto the floor. It made it's way out the opened door.

That made Kagome wonder. 'How did Buyo get into the attic anyway? Wasn't the door closed?' "I guess some things aren't meant to be known." She shrugged.

'Oh yeah!' The thought of Buyo reminded her of the book she had retrieved from the attic. Kagome reached her into her pocket…

_**To Be Continued….?**_


	2. Family is important…

**Tragic Hearts**

By **_Alex_**

**Chapter Summary- Kagome got caught up into her curiosity and ended up reading the diary. It was very sad to learn how this girl's 'Kikyo' life was altered since her childhood years. Kagome came to realized she had took her family for granted…**

_**Chapter 2 - Family is important…**_

"Kagome!" A sudden call startled her.

Kagome quickly pulled away from the pocket that holds the diary. "Souta?" She asked.

"Come here!" He yelled for her.

Kagome quickly got out of the bathroom and out of her room and into Souta's. "What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"Look! I beat my high score!" Souta exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome's face faulted.

"What?" Souta asked her, confused.

"I thought something happened to you, you little twerp!" Kagome growled. "You made me run here just to see your stupid score?"

Souta frowned. "Why, I'm sorry." He said, sarcastically. 'Sisters…' He thought.

PLAY AGAIN? Popped up onto his screen after a listing of his high scores came to an end.

"You bet!" Souta yelled and clicked yes, he then glued his eyes back to the screen as the game begins again.

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Brothers…' She thought as she left his room.

Kagome made it to her room in 2 minutes, she was walking. She opened her door and found Buyo sleeping on her mattress. 'Lazy cat, does nothing all day except getting in trouble, sleep, and eat.' Kagome sighed and made her way to her mattress. 'I wish I could be like that…'

She sat on the far end of where Buyo was sleeping and took out the small blue book. 'Hmm…should I even be reading this?' Kagome asked herself. Hey, it IS a diary, something that's meant to be kept away from wondering curious eyes.

Kagome managed to push the guilt away after a few seconds and opened the little book to it's first page.

It read…

-------

August 10, 1990

My name is Kikyo Higurashi, I am the heir of the most richest couple on the face of Japan. I have everything, anything anyone could ever wish for. But I am not satisfy. For there is one thing in the world that I cannot have, if by destiny, the love of my one true love. You could say I am but a selfish princess like every other but I say differ. Some times, you just cannot have what you want, but in my case, I'm used to having all that I desire. Here's my tragic life, as they all say, for you all to avoid countering someday. I learned that sometimes, you just have to be grateful with what you already have …

It all started on…

-----

"KAGOME!"

Kagome abruptly closed the diary. 'It was mom.' She acknowledged. "COMING." Kagome yelled back. 'Gosh, ma home already?'

She looked around. 'Where to hide this? Where to hide this?' Kagome's eyes widen at her underwear drawer. "Perfect." Kagome thought as she made her way to the drawer.

Kagome opened it and dug deeply into her pile of clean underwear. She place the diary all the way at the bottom of the small cabinet, near her grandmother's great, great, great grandmother's crystal jewel.

Te jewel was past down from generations to generations and now it came to her as her 15 birthday present. That was how old her grandmother's great, great, great grandmother was when she received the jewel from a boy she secretly loved…or so the story was told.

Kagome treasured the jewel, not because it was the most beautiful thing she ever laid eyes on but because it was very special.

"KAGOME!" Her mom called again, this time desperately.

Kagome tear her eyes away from the jewel and closed her drawer. She quickly made her way out of her room and down the stairs.

Her mom wasn't in the living room so she ran into the kitchen. Kagome couldn't help but laughed at the sight.

Her mom was hanging from the ceiling's fan. It was pretty high up.

"Help me down honey!" She ordered, frightened.

"How did you get up there?" Kagome snickered a laugh.

"No time to explain dear, I'm going to fall any second!" Her mom panicked.

"Alright alright." Kagome looked around and she mentally hit herself on the head. 'Yeah Kagome, as if a ladder on the floor isn't noticeable.'

Kagome put the ladder back up and towards her mother. Her mother quickly grabbed onto the ladder and climbed down.

Right when she was down safely, she sighed in relief and sat down on a chair. "Dear, never climb on a ladder without anyone there to help you." She gave Kagome a smile. "Or you might end up hanging on to dear life."

Kagome and her mother started laughing at that.

"Dang mom, I didn't expect you this early." Kagome exclaimed as she sat onto a chair next to her mother.

"Early?" Her mom gestured her to the clock.

Kagome was surprised, it was already 9:38, almost 10. "But I didn't heard your car alarm." She said, as if to explain why she didn't know her mom was home.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "The alarm broke yesterday honey."

"Oh…" Kagome said, kind of feeling stupid. 'Car alarm isn't the reason…the book.' She remembered. It was interesting and she felt like reading it. "Mom."

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Higurashi turn to her daughter.

"Don't worry about dinner, I'm covered at Sango's." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Oh?" Her mom said, kind of disappointed.

Kagome nodded. "I'm just gonna go up to my room and…uh, do my homework." She did a white lie.

"Ok honey." Her mom gave her a smile. "Call Souta down for me."

"K." Kagome turn and headed up the stairs. She look back to see her mom in front of the stove. She felt bad for asking to skip dinner but then again, she could have dinner with her family tomorrow and such.

"Hey Souta!" Kagome called to her little brother when she reached her room. She wanted to read the diary badly and was too lazy to walk to his room. "SOUTA!" Kagome yelled again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Souta yelled back as he ran out. "Geez lady, what's up?"

Kagome glared at that title. "Mom. Dinner. Go." Kagome replied and gestured downstairs.

Right after she finished, Souta made a run downstairs. "Fooooooodddddddd!" He screamed excitedly as if he hadn't eaten the whole day.

Kagome's eyes widen at that. It was true, she hadn't left anything out for him to chow on when he got home today. 'Oh shoot!' Kagome turned to the stairs. "Shut up you brat!!!" She yelled after him, though it was clearly useless.

Kagome quickly made her way into her room and locked it. Half of her felt bad for forgetting to feed Souta before she went to Sango's house. Then again, it wasn't her fault. She was embarrassed because of Inuyasha and went striate to Sango's.

'You could of fed him when you got home.' Kagome reasoned with herself. She sighed and sat down onto her bed. Her fat cat was still dead asleep. 'Lucky cat, you don't have to worry about feeding…' Kagome stopped when she remembered she hadn't fed Buyo either.

"Oh man." She gently shook the cat. "Buyo." She said softly.

It meowed and yawned.

Kagome got up and opened the door. "Out Buyo, go to the kitchen." Kagome had a feeling her mom knew she hadn't feed Souta and is preparing food for Buyo too.

The cat stared at her for a mere second before leaving the room.

Kagome closed the door after the cat. She took out the book from her drawer and leaped onto bed. 'Bed time story!' She exclaimed in her thoughts as she made herself comfortable.

Kagome then opened to the first page, continuing what she had started reading earlier.

----

…August 10 1957, when I was 17. I was one of those who, as people say, mature faster than others. But they don't bother to wonder why is that. If my parents were there for me as other kids' parents, I may of still enjoy my childhood. No, it's not their fault…it's the world's fault. If everything don't rely on money, then maybe I wouldn't of lost them to the cruel world of business.

People may think it's lucky to be rich, loaded with anything and everything you can dream of…wish, but they're wrong. I may have had everything a kid can dream of owning, but I don't have one thing every kid should have but take granted for…time with their parents. Sure my parents are alive, but some times I have my doubts.

I rarely get to see them, they're to busy that they couldn't have even one second with their one and only daughter. Actually, it is when I turned 9 that I was introduced to my 4 year old 'sister'. I wouldn't exactly call her my sister though. She looks nothing like me, share not one single interest in what I do. It doesn't really matter anyways, she was gone when I turned 13.

My dear sister Kaede. I hope she is happy where she is now. I'm not much of an admitter to things. I do so miss her very much. The way she calls me 'sister Kikyo' and floods me with her immature questions. I've tried to ask my parents where they had sent her to, but I never got the chance. It's really a wonder to me if I really do have parents.

----

Kagome couldn't bare to continue. She quickly closed the little book. Two tears dropped onto the cover, it landed on the name in the middle.

'Omg, the poor girl.' Kagome thought. She felt guilty all over now. 'The girl never had any chance to see her parents…and here I am, in my room while my family is eating downstairs.'

Kagome quickly place the blue book away in her underwear drawer and ran downstairs.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kagome exclaimed as she gave them both kisses. Her eyes landed on a confused Souta. "My dear little brother!" She squealed and ran over to hug him tight. "Don't you ever leave me!"

Souta's eyes gone wide. "Eww!! Cooties!" He yelled and tried to pry his sister off. "What up with you?" He asked once she finally let go.

"Nothing." Kagome replied, not a little calm. "I just love my family!"

Mrs. And Mr. Higurashi didn't know what's up wit their daughter but it was fine by them. They thought maybe her hormones were acting up or something happened today that made her so happy.

Kagome ignored her family's awkward stare at her and started digging in on the little spread. "Yum!" She exclaimed as she bit into the food.

That made her mother smile. "Eat as much as you want honey, there's plenty."

Kagome nodded, her mouth was stuffed with food.

Souta glared at her. "Geez woman, didn't you heard mom? There's a lot more so stop eating as if you're going to starve…"

Kagome turned to him. "Aww you're so adorable Souta!" She smiled, then turned to her parents. "Isn't he just the cutest?" She asked as she pinch one of his cheeks.

Their dad laughed softly. "Yes dear, all of god's children are beautiful."

Their mom smiled warmly. 'It's good to see them getting along…'

Souta gave her a death glare and swipe her hand away. "Something is wrong with you today…did you bump your head on something???"

"Don't be silly little brother." Kagome pulled him into a death hug. "It's just that I love you so much!"

Souta was freaked out by now. This was the Kagome who wouldn't talk to him on a daily basis, who would yell at him if he touched anything that belonged to her, who would pretend he wasn't related to her when going outside, who would well…not exactly proud to be his sister.

'Something is REALLY wrong with her…did she just discovered she has cancer or something???' He wondered, pushing his sister away.

Kagome gradually let go of him and continued eating. "So pop, how was work?"

Boy was Mr. Higurashi surprised. Kagome never seemed interested in how his day went…today was a big mystery.

"Uh, good honey." He only replied. Hey, if he starts describing his day in details, maybe he'll push his luck.

"Oh that's good to hear!" Kagome exclaimed. "But did anything unordinary happened??" She asked afterwards. "I would love to hear it."

Mr. Higurashi smiled. Mrs. Higurashi was also happy in her daughter's change of attitude. Souta, in the other hand, wanted _his sister _back.

"Oh ok." Mr. Higurashi took another bit out of his dinner. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "I went into the office and…"

-----26 minutes past-----

"Dang daddy, that seemed like an awesome day!" Kagome exclaimed after hearing his whole story. 'Never thought his life would be that interesting….' She thought.

"Souta, honey, wake up." Mrs. Higurashi gently shook Souta. "You're lying all over your rice dear."

"Huh? What? Where am I???" Souta asked as he opened his eyes. "Damn…" He moaned as he rub his head.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Kagome suddenly yelled, getting up. "Excuse me father." She bowed slightly to her father. "Mother." She gave a little bow to her too. "Souta." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Souta almost died. 'God! What did you do to Kagome??? I want her back!!! Please, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done! Give me back my stupid sister please!' He mentally begged.

Kagome brought herself towards the sink with her plate. She placed it in and filled it with water. "If anyone needs me, I'll be up in my room." Kagome smiled warmly at her family before leaving.

Mr. And Mrs. Higurashi nodded and smiled back while Souta stared in bewilderment.

Kagome skipped up the stairs and to her room humming happily. 'I dunno what I'll ever do without them!' She thought.

_**To Be Continued….?**_


End file.
